Faces that show two
by Tai-Anita
Summary: (KitexElk) Well so far it's not a KitexElk.. you'll just see.. It may have a different ending from the Summary.
1. Start?

I do not own .hack.. or any of the characters.

------

Abi: First Fan Fic?

Alino: -blush- Yeah.. 

Abi: It's all right!!

Alino: .... 

Abi: o_O

Alino: -sigh-

Abi: O_O

Alino: ...? 

Abi: WELL READ!! 

------

Available Scream. 

It was a Monday morning in Tokyo, not a normal day, maybe because of the heavy ran that seemed to pour down in an never stopping tune , or was it the tension that had grown in-between classmates over the year? There was a building full of kids, easily identified as a school. Each room had 27 pupils to occupy each desk, but this one class, Mrs. Azu's class only carried 26, leaving an empty desk open, but it was very easily over looked by the patent eye. Azu's class was decorated in bright colors, full of kids creations over the trimesters, but at the moment all looked sad, and gloomy because of the horrendous weather they have been having. 

In the back row of the class sat an average kid with soft brown hair that stuck to his face, because of the rain he had traveled in just to get to the school, but if it was dry, it would have been described to be in volume that matched his oval shaped face, with a few strands that would stray out of the texture every so often. The eyes of the boy were a deep sea green, that easily reflected off the Fluorescent lights that hung off of the room's ceiling. His clothes always seemed to be a long sleeved baggy shirts, with comfortable fitting jeans, nothing ever special happened to him, or so people thought, after all he just went by the name of 'Kite.' 

"Hm," Kite sighed, and shifted in his desk, class almost starting, but his mind wandering away, like always. 

The class bell had rung, as more kids scurried into the room, and took their places at the desks, they seemed to be chattering about some dance coming up, or was it a party? 

Mrs. Azu tapped her ruler on her desk, and made a few coughing gestures to settle them down. "Today's lesson will be on Ayana Atako, first president of Japan." (Ah.. I know that's not right, but who cares.) 

Another bell rang, this time getting Kite's full attention, that bell meant everyone had to be in the class room, otherwise they would have gotten a 'Tardy'. His eyes glanced over to an empty desk next to him, as if he noticed it for the first time, even though it had always been there. Kite sighed and looked away to the teacher. Then again, he spaced out. 

The door of the class room opened again, of the 9th grade class room, someone was late, everyone took notice of who it was, but Kite had not, always the one to be day dreaming during special events. At the doorway stood a small boy with soft blonde hair, and bright deep sapphire eyes, although it was unnoticed right away, because they had been down-cast to the solid ground. His clothes were slightly bigger than he was so his shirt hung down to his knees, and a belt held up those pants, to measure out his frail width. If you took a peek closer you could see that he had a distant look upon his face.

"S-sensei," The boy spoke up, his voice sounded quiet and distant, along with confusion, very easily matched up with his figure. 

Mrs. Azu turned around and smiled warmly, "Ah. You must be Eien, the new student, welcome. I'm Mrs. Azu." The teachers gentle eyes scanned the room of the class room, as they landed to the spot of the empty desk next to Kite.

"You can take a seat next to, Kite." She said pointing her finger to where she was looking. 

Eien nodded his head, as his feet moved to the empty desk, and took a seat, after awhile his eyes glanced to Kite, who was spaced out.

Kite never knew Eien was there. 

Eien found himself staring at the boy, taking in Kite's eyes, the soft green that sparkled off the lights, Eien couldn't pull his stare away, no matter how hard he tried.

After awhile Kite's books slid off his desk, and landed on the ground with a soft 'thud' noise. Making Eien's stare break, as his face was now turning to a crimson color, blushing. 

Eien kneeled down and picked up Kite's books and held them out to him.

The noise did make Kite snap out of the day dream, his attention now on Eien, who was obviously holding onto his books. 

"Um.. um Kite-sama, is it? Y-your books?" Eien's voice was nervous, as Kite's stare was on him. 

Kite's eyes looked into Eien's eyes, almost losing track of himself again, because of the sapphire gaze, very new compared to his original green eyes. 

"Sama?" Kite laughed softly, "Um. Just Kite, please." He said as he reached his hands out to get his books, that hand brushing against Eien's hand, which Eien's face turned even more crimson. 

Kite blushed too, as Eien's grip was now gone from the books and now in his lap.

Kite shook his head and placed his books on his desk, then it finally hit him, someone talked to him, AND someone was new in the school. 

"Wait."

"Hm?" Eien turned his attention back to Kite.

"What's your name, I didn't get it."

"Eien." 

Kite grinned, maybe he could finally get a friend, "Hey, Eien want to hang out some time? To get acquainted that is." 

Eien's eyes widen, -I'm already making friends? T-this never happened to me before.- "Uh.. I.. I would be very delighted, Kite." 

Kite nodded his head and grinned more, "Very well then, um how about tomorrow?" 

"Fine." Eien responded, "I'll see what I can do."

By then the bell had rung, class was over.

Kite stood, and so did Eien, they were standing rather close to each other, as another blush appreared on bother of their faces. 

"Do you play 'The World'?" Kite asked.

"I..I do." 

"Can I have your member address?" 

"Sure." Eien smiled slightly and gave Kite his member address on a small piece of notebook paper. 

Kite nodded in respect, and left Eien, now in separate class rooms. The hours passed, and school was now over. 

This time Kite ran home, he was so excited to make a new friend, maybe Eien would be on when he got home. 

Kite slipped into his home as his mother called, "How was your day?"

"Fine!" Kite responded quickly and ran into his room, closing his door, and throwing himself into the chair in front of his PC. Clutching Eien's member address in his left hand, as his right hand moved to the goggles to the game, and slipped it on over his head, music filling his ears, and a screen popped up, in scripted 'The World.' He immediately clicked the LOG IN button. 

Something odd happen, as a small error note appeared, 'Access denied.' 

Meaning the game was unavailable. "Damn!" Kite growled and moved away from the PC, slipping the goggles off along the way.

"I should have got his number instead." He sneered at himself, and sat down on his bed in a mad fight. "For the first time I cant wait for tomorrow." 


	2. Sending

Smiles!!

-----

Distant Records. 

A loud beeping sound filled the quiet room, that was slightly lit from the morning sun. Kite threw his right hand quickly to the alarm clock that was making such a noise, and shut it off. Soon after he was out of bed and was scanning his clothes in a green dresser, he wanted to look nice for once. He picked out a forest green long sleeved shirt, and dark baggy jeans to match. Kite threw them on, and ran into the bathroom and stared at his hair, which had a few strands sticking out like normal, so he used some gel to make them stay down. He smiled at himself and headed down stairs to grab his back pack, and then ran to school, skipping breakfast.

Kite arrived in the classroom, the second one there, that never happened. The person who was there first was Eien, who was wearing a soft white shirt, that matched his pale skin, making those sapphire blue eyes shine even more. 

Kite walked next to Eien's desk, and stared at his soft blonde hair, "H-Hey." 

"Hello, Kite." Responded the frail boy. 

"I'm sorry about yesterday.. The World sorta crashed on me.. So.." There was a small pause in his sentence, as if hesitating for something. 

Eien's sapphire blue eyes looked into Kite's gentle green ones. "Yes, what is it?"

"Could I have your number instead?" 

The boy looked away from Kite's eyes, as his face started to turn a rose pink, blush. "O..of c.. course." 

"Great!" Eien jumped a little at how loud Kite's voice was. 

Kite just smiled widely. 

The smaller boy stared at Kite for awhile, before turning to his school bag, and pulling out a sheet of paper, on which he wrote down the digits: '657-743-9012' 

Eien handed Kite the paper, as Kite just stared at it fondly. Eien never saw anyone this happy before. 

The bell rang, so Kite sat down, and stared at the board, while Mrs. Azu entered the room. Giving Eien small glances here and there, finally, that class was over, leaving Kite and Eien to their departure yet again. 

So Kite ran home, and got to his PC, this time 'The World' Letting him Log in. 

His PC figure was a Twin blade whose outfit was a tinge of orange, with white markings on it, he had tealish hair that went about, his eyes even matching, but at times it would be a green or blue. To make it all better, he even had a hat to match. He even had a bracelet, but it was unseen. 

Kite closed his eyes, as he added the member address in his list, seeing that Eien was on, he smiled, and sent him a Flash Mail asking to meet him in the root town. 'Mac Anu.' Kite sighed and leaned against one of the walls by the Gate, watching it intently. 

3 Rings came down, showing a small Wavemaster PC with feathery soft blue hair, and deep crimson eyes, his hat sat perfectly on the character's head. He was holding a small staff with a beautiful ribbon that gently wrapped around the handle part. The small wavemaster stepped away from the Gate and looked around the Town. Kite stared at him, Was he looking for someone? 

Kite took his chances and approached the small wavemaster, "Eien..?" 

The wavemaster turned to the Twin blade and grinned. "Call me Elk here." 

Kite nodded and returned the grin. "Yes, of course, Elk.. I like that name." 

"Thanks." Elk blushed fully this time, and turn to look at the ground while tapping his staff on the ground a few times. 

Kite sighed and placed a hand on Elk's shoulder. "Want to go to a different field.. a little less crowded?" 

Elk looked up to the hand and nodded, "Sure thing, Kite." 

The twin blade turned and headed toward that gate. "Expansive Tolerant Distant." Kite was not Gated to the field. Elk followed right after. 

Once they were gated in they saw a field covered in soft grass, which Elk easily identified as 'Aromatic Grass.' Kite stared at the field, as Elk just stared at it with a simple grin. 

"Hm?" Kite looked over to Elk, and saw his fresh 'Perky' Look. 

"N-nothing." 

"All right." He sighed, and looked away. 

Elk sat down in the grass, and tilted his head. 

Kite sat next to him, as a sudden reaction, he reached out and touched Elk's hand. Gently keeping his hand over Elk's. 

Elk blushed and looked to Kite. "W.." Before Elk could finish anything, Kite had his index finger against Elk's lips, to silence him. 

"Even though it's going to crumble down.. I'll keep building till you come around.." Kite leaned forward and whispered this into Elk's ear.

Elk blushed even more, no one had this been this open to him ever before, it was new, it made him feel happy, but scared him altogether. The small wavemaster lifted up left arm around Kite's neck and pulled him closer. "Please wait for me.." 

Someone else had logged into the field at the very same time, but who? 


	3. Running

Alino: I just noticed something.. Um.. TYPOS!

Abi: -pat pat- We all make mistakes.. 

Alino: Eheh.. I could just go back and fix them, but no.. Too lazy! 

Abi: Whatever!!! 

Alino: ....Rude. 

----- 

Running for the adrenaline. 

The person who logged into the field was a girl with white hair that reflected redish-pink every so often, as her armor of her PC had been in small sections that stayed close to her figure. Blackrose.

Blackrose stared at the two boys in disbelief, "K.. Kite.." Her voice sounded so silent and small, but then a sudden up-turn busted out. "WHAT IN THE HELL!?" 

Kite pulled away from Elk and stood up in a sudden up-roar. "I-I can explain!!" 

Elk stayed seated on the ground, and stared silently at the two, in utter confusion. 

Blackrose glared and stomped her way to Kite, taking her index finger and poking his chest, not taking caution that her nail had broken some of his skin. "You said 3 o' clock sharp.. and now it's 4! We were suppose to go on a dungeon adventure for new equipment!" 

Kite rubbed the spot were the girl poked him and bowed deeply, "Sorry."

"SORRY!! SORRY!? IS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!!!?" She hissed back. 

The twin blade just smiled, because she obviously didn't know about Elk.

"AND WIPE THAT GRIN OFF YOUR FACE!" Blackrose paused and glanced over to the wavemaster. Her face started to turn crimson in embarrassment, this whole time she had been yelling at Kite, she never took notice of another. 

Kite glanced over to Elk also, "By the way, Elk.. this is Blackrose.. Blackrose.. this is Elk." 

Blackrose nodded her head and sighed, "Nice to meet you, I would like to apologize, I normally don't act like that." 

Kite started to laugh softly, but then a elbow came out and pounded him in the chest. Blackrose hit him. "SHUT UP!" 

Elk still stared at the two, and then suddenly logged off without a word.

Kite stared at the empty spot he had occupied. "W.. wait!" He then turned to Blackrose and glared. "Look what you did.. YOU scared HIM away!"

Blackrose returned the glare just as easily, "Well if you just showed up on time.. There wouldn't be this problem!!" 

Kite just shook his head. "See you.. LATER!" He sounded pissed, as he himself logged off. 

Blackrose sighed sadly, "I can never please him." And in that sentence she gated out of the field. 

Kite threw his PC's goggles off and dashed to the phone, dialing the digits Eien had given him. He listened patiently to the ringing tone, then someone answered.

"Hello?" It was a small quiet voice.

"Is... Is.. El-.. I mean Eien there?" 

"This is he." The person on the other line responded. 

"Look Eien, I'm sorry about what happened in The World.. I just forgot that I had something planned with Blackrose." 

"...." There was silence from the other side.

"And I truly would wait for you.. No doubt!" 

There started to be small sniffles on Eien's side of the phone, "K.. K.. it-te.. I'm just a b-back up.. p-person!" 

"What do you mean.. Back up person?" Kite's voice shifted to a tone of worry. 

"I.. I saw t-the way y-you l.. looked at.. at her." 

"Who? Blackrose?" 

"Ye-Yes.. Blackrose. You seem to b-both like each other.." The sniffles started to grow a little louder. 

"I like her.. as a friend, or an older sister you could say! There's nothing more between us I swear!" Kite's heart started to beat a little faster. 

"..I.. Lo-" There was a sudden stop as a crashing noise could be heard on the other line, and as soft wails started to virtue through. "I.. have to go.. Little.. B-brother.." Then Eien gently hung up the phone.

Kite just heard a dial tone again, as he too hung up. "...Why?" 

He walked slowly up to his room, and lied down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 

"I don't want to hurt anyone.. Really.. just.. I want them all to be happy.." He turned to his side and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep, tomorrow was a Saturday, no school. 

The next morning Kite woke from his sleep and immediately ran to his PC and threw the goggles on to Log in. 

As he logged in his PC in Mac Anu it was being very unstable, and started to sway off to the side as he took each step, still trying to fully awake. 

He saw a wavemaster sitting on the steps by the save point, Elk.

Kite sat next to the boy and sighed tiredly, "Good Morning, Elk."

"Elk?" The wavemaster turned to Kite. "Um..?"

Kite rubbed his eyes and focused his stare on the person, now noticing that his person was much taller and had silver hair, wearing a beige wavemasters outfit. 

"Sorry.. you just look like someone I know."

The wavemaster nodded his head and looked away. "...Tsukasa."

"Eh?"

"My name is Tsukasa.." He spoke once again. 

Suddenly Kite's PC glitches as it fell over in Tsukasa's lap, a sleep, in the game and at the Terminal in real life.

-----

Alino: Heh.. that's what happens when you don't get enough sleep!

Abi: You're scaring meh.. 

Alino: I don't care.. I bet Tsukasa is going to push Kite off his lap and watching him roll down the stairs! 

Abi: That's rather cruel.. he could just gently move him.. 

Alino: WHATEVER!

Abi: Crude.. 

Alino: Got ya! 


	4. Stop!

Author's Note: I read the reviews, and yes, I do know that they're in two separate grades.. But I just smashed them in... ^-^;; Besides this is my first fan fic.. so I get to cut down on the exact story line, right? lol. 

-----

Stop for the air. 

Tsukasa looked down in his lap at the sleeping Kite and frowned a little. 

Kite sighed in his sleep and wrapped his arms around Tsukasa's waist, pulling Tsukasa's stomach close to his cheek. 

Tsukasa blushed at the sudden movement.

People who were playing the game, would stop and stare at the two, before whispering to one of their friends and continue with what they were doing. 

Kite buried his head into Tsukasa's shirt, tightening his grip. 

Tsukasa shifted his weight uncomfortably. He then tapped Kite on the head a few times, and then leaned down so his lips almost touched Kite's ear. "WILL YOU GET OFF OF ME!" 

Kite awoke, then jumped and fell out of Tsukasa's lap, so that the bottom half of his body started rolling down the steps. 

Tsukasa laughed a little at how incredibly stupid Kite looked. 

The twin blade sat up and rubbed his head. "S.. sorry about that." 

Tsukasa nodded his head and smiled.

Kite stood up and stared at Tsukasa's smile, what was the word, Cute? "Tsukasa?"

"Yes?"

"That's your name, correct?" Kite moved a little closer.

"Uh.. Yes." Why else would he answer? 

"Aw, by the way.. My name is Kite." Kite sat next to Tsukasa, but this time not falling a sleep. 

Tsukasa's smile faded away. 

Around that time, after an hour had passed, 3 rings came down to reveal the other wavemaster, Elk. 

Elk sighed and looked around the town, seeing Kite with someone else.. it broke his heart a little, but not all the way, because it could just be a friend.. Like Blackrose. 

Kite stared at Tsukasa, seeing his smile gone. "Something wrong, Tsukasa?" 

"Uh.. it's nothing, really." Tsukasa turned to Kite, and smiled again. 

Elk walked behind Kite and touched Kite's shoulder gently with his staff. "K.. kite? Um.. S-sorry for interrupting?" 

Tsukasa looked up to Elk. "You must be Elk." 

"Hun?" Elk looked to Tsukasa, a little confused, how did he know him? 

Kite stood next to Elk and grinned. "Elk.. this is Tsukasa.. I've mistaken him for you.. that's why he knows your name.." Kite then blushed, he hated admitting to mistakes. 

"Oh." Elk gave a very blunt response then turned to Tsukasa. "Nice to meet you." 

Tsukasa sighed, and turned away from the two, people bugged him so much, but there was something different about this 'Kite' and 'Elk'. 

Elk grumbled something from under his breath. "..Will you excuse me, Kite.. Tsukasa? I have violin lessons to attend to.. Mother makes me.. I.. I didn't even get long.. I apologize.." And then Elk Logged off 'The World'. 

Kite watched Elk leave and blinked. "Violin lessons? Interesting." 

Tsukasa finally stood up, "..Violin.. touching.." 

Kite shook his head and turned to Tsukasa, blinking yet again. "..Hm?" 

"..Violins are very.. comforting.." Tsukasa sighed, but had a small smile on his face. 

"Of course they are!" Kite grinned stupidly. 

Tsukasa looked down, Elk sounded just perfect, someone how was devoted, and had a sensitive side, but just in the right mood to turn up something so odd. And yet.. Kite.. the one who had been so carefree.. Why would Elk pick someone like him? Jealousy. Envy. 

But.. Tsukasa didn't like Elk.. 

Kite didn't like Elk.. 

This had nothing to do with Elk, or did it? 

Kite poked Tsukasa's softly with his right index finger. "Hem.. are you alive over there?"

"Oh.. Yeah.. Sure thing, Kite." Tsukasa responded. 

Then again, Kite didn't like Tsukasa nor Blackrose.. Who did Tsukasa like exactly? Certainly not Kite. 

Kite poked him again just incase. "Are you really sure?" 

"Very Sure." He shook his head. 

Kite bowed deeply. "Lunch!" He then logged off. 

Tsukasa watched Kite leave, alone.. so he walked to the Chaos Gate and Gated out. 

-----

A couple of minutes later Tsukasa logged into a field with rain pouring down, he never did have to use keywords. He had his staff in his right hand, and as he started to walk the bottom part would drag on the ground.. In his left he was holding a dagger, its handles were made of gold metallic paint, as it's blade with sharp to the very last tip. Used for trading.. but this time, Tsukasa wasn't trading. 

Tsukasa stopped walking in the midst of the field, rain making his hat sag down over to the side, and his Wavemasters outfit sticking to his figure in very smooth curves. He dropped his staff to the ground, as it made a soft 'thud' sound... 

Tsukasa closed his eyes and lifted the dagger to his right wrist, the tip was pointed into the skin... but not enough to break it.. 

And at that time a girl with Teal hair, and a Axe in her hand Gated in.. running to Tsukasa's side, she had the weapon pointed at Tsukasa. "All right, Tsukasa! I'm here.. ready? We need to train!"

Tsukasa opened his eyes and smirked, "Yeah.. Subaru.. Train." He now had the dagger pointed to the girl. 

Subaru nodded her head, "Ready?" The rain too had taken it's affect on the girl, Her hair started to go down in a straight line, but her clothes were so wet.. that it had some.. revealing parts of her body. 

Tsukasa blushed, "Eheh.. Yeah, Ready."

Subaru looked down and blushed too, but more than Tsukasa. "May we switch fields, please?" 

Tsukasa nodded. "Y.. Yes.. if you want." 

Before Subaru could respond to Tsukasa, Blackrose had logged in. 

Subaru spotted Blackrose and hid behind Tsukasa. 

Blackrose sighed, "Uh.. Do any of you know.. Kite? And if you do.. have you seen him around?"

Tsukasa laughed softly at how Subaru was so cautious about how she looked. "Yeah.. He had to get.. Lunch?.." 

Blackrose nodded and hissed. "As soon as I get my hands on him ALONE.. he will be one SAD.. SAD little boy." She then gated out of the field, obviously wanting to talk to Kite. 

Tsukasa tilted his head. "No thanks?..." He then turned back to Subaru.. finally starting their 'Training'... but what for?

-----

Elk had logged back into the Root Town 'Mac Anu.' He looked to the steps to See if Kite were there still.. and that Tsukasa.. 

He found no one there.

Elk sighed sadly and leaned back to watch the gate, maybe one of them would come in... 

"..If I just didn't have those violin lessons.. I would have been fine!..." 

"Violin.. you say?" A playful tone entered his ears, as a guy with green hair and dark red eyes appear before him.. A violet outfit.. 

Elk shook his head, and blinked.

"Aww... You're not going to talk to me..? I feel hurt.." The guy jumped up and down on his feet a few times. 

"..." Elk just stared. 

"..Can I at least have your member address.. plleeeassee...?" 

Elk shook his head 'No.' 

"Hm.. Fine if you want to do it the hard way.. then.. so be it!" The guy reached his right hand out and placed it on Elk's shoulder, to push him back against the wall. Then used his left to hold down the other shoulder. He then leaned his face very close to Elk. 

Elk eyes widen a little, as he started to make little 'yip' sounds.

"I'm Sora!" He laughed, "Go ahead.. scream.. cry.. for little.. what's his face.. Kite?" 

"NO!" Elk stammered back.

"That's it..!! Go on..! Scream!" Sora had a look of pure pleasure on his face. 

Elk closed his lips together, as he felt a cold metal move across his side.. giving him chills.

Around so.. Kite had logged back in from lunch, not taking notice of Elk and Sora. 

-----

Abi: Whooo... You made it look like Tsukasa was going to kill himself.. and then.. now you're going to get Elk killed..? Uh.. what about Kite not liking Elk.. And Tsukasa liking what?.... I'm so confused.. What do you think you're doing?! 

Alino: I'm not telling!! 

Abi: Why not!? 

Alino: .....

Abi: Subaru..? Hn.. Well.. Wonder who else you're going to add to this fic that has a bizarre story line.. 


	5. Life

-----

Encourage life. 

Elk looked to Sora and smirked, "You're rather dumb.. This is just a game." The small wavemaster had logged out of 'The World' for safe terms. 

Kite caught a glimpse of Elk leaving and started to whimper, "I missed him!" Then he stared at the guy in the violet suit. "...I wonder." 

-----

Sora growled at the empty space before him, "Damnit! I hate the fact that is JUST a game.." He shifted his weight to the right and smiled cheerfully. "Now I just have to find some new prey!" Sora then Gated out.

-----

Kite watched the guy leave and blinked absently mindedly, "What is up with people.. coming and going?" 

Tsukasa Gated into the same area, he approached the Twin blade, in silent measurement he reached out and grabbed onto Kite's right hand with his left. 

Kite smiled and looked to the ground, slightly intertwining their fingers together. "Thought you wouldn't make it, Tsukasa." 

Tsukasa grinned and moved close so their arms would slightly lock onto each other. "Hn, Why wouldn't I?"

"Subaru." Kite responded back, "..Friends, just friends, correct?" 

Tsukasa smirked and put his free arm around Kite. "Don't worry about her, she'll be gone soon.. Fully deleted." 

"..." Kite was silent for a moment, "We just need the bracelet and the guardian, when are we going to start?" 

"As soon as I have all her trust," Tsukasa's tone of voice had a eerie sound. 

Kite nodded a few times. "You're getting transferred to our school, Tomorrow?" 

"Yes." 

Kite's smile went to a full grin. "...Eien? Are we going to delete his PC too... He'll get in the way." 

"I think so, but the problem is that he's in our same school distract in real life.."

Kite started to laugh softly, "We can just bully him though.. " 

"Sounds great.." Tsukasa leaned over to kiss Kite's neck gently.

Kite tilted his head more to the side, so Tsukasa could continue. 

The wavemaster let his right hand run through Kite's soft hair. 

Kite put his other arm around Tsukasa's waist and pulled him close so there wasn't any space in-between them. "..I don't want to find out you're empty instead.." 

"Don't worry, I'm fully present and stable." Tsukasa kissed Kite's neck one last time, and logged out. 

Kite watched Tsukasa leave, and followed after.

----

The next day was an almost sunny day, finally Monday. 

----

People started to scatter into Mrs. Azu's class, everyone took their seats. 

Kite looked over to Eien and smiled, "Missed you yesterday.." 

Eien returned the smile. "..Sorry, so busy with our school work.." 

Just then a girl with soft brown hair and brown eyes, came into the room, she had a set of head phones on her ears, the music blaring. She was singing her voice sounded so soft and calm, a beautiful tune. 

"Another day another night inside a lonely world.. Another game another fight inside a lonely world.." 

Kite looked over to the girl, his eyes went soft. 

The Teacher frowned at the loud entrance, the girl saw the frown and turned off her music. 

"New student." The new girl spoke. 

"Aw, Yes, Tsukasa, Welcome.. Please take a seat behind Kite." The teacher was about to point out who Kite was, but Tsukasa already found the sport.

The teacher nodded her head and started her lesson. 

Kite turned around to looked at the girl and grinned. "So.. you made it, again.." 

"Well duh, Kite." She smiled and leaned over the desk to give Kite a small kiss on the cheek. 

Eien had his mouth opened slightly at the two, he was pissed, but in shock. 

Kite winked and turned around to look at the class room board. 

"How COULD YOU!" Eien stood out of the desk, as the classroom's attention went to Eien. 

"Something wrong, Eien?" The teacher asked. 

-----

Abi: Whoa.. Holy... O_O 

Alino: Heh.. Pretty confusing, right?

Abi: ...Uh- huh.. I'm almost speechless.. 

Alino: ^_______^ 

Abi: So Tsukasa and Kite, A couple? 

Alino: ^____________^;;;;;; 

Abi: Fine, don't say anything.. 


	6. Break

-----

Just a small break.

Eien's eyes flickered open suddenly as he stared into a dark room, with light slightly shining in from the moon. There was cold sweat trickling down his face.. Wait, no. They were tears. 

He sat up in his bed, his heart racing full of refreshment and pain.

"Only a dream, Thank God." 

It was only 2 more hours until the sun would fully rise, and he couldn't go back to sleep, instead, it was the real Monday, Ironic how dreams were made. He laughed. Vacation soon would arise. 

So he got out of his bed, and got ready. 

----

The School bell rang, as all student were seated

Eien looked over to Kite, his heart had a small pierce of pain. "Just a dream.." He whispered to himself. 

"What was that?" Kite looked back over to Eien. 

"Nothing, Kite.. Just talking to myself." Eien laughed softly. 

"Oh, have fun..." Kite shrugged a little, Eien was acting so strange today, wonder why?

Eien sighed, "Eh.." 

Kite shook his head, and smiled. "Oh, Hey.. Eien.. I was wondering if you would like to spend the night tonight, you know.. with spring break." 

Eien smiled too, a blush. "I'll ask mother.." 

Kite nodded; lesson had started.

-----

Class went by, now it was over.

----

As the bell rung, both Kite and Eien stood. 

"I'll call you on what my mother says." Eien sighed.

"Sounds good." Kite smirked and left Eien, to go home. 

-----

Two hours later.

-----

Kite's phone rang several times before he picked it up. "Hello."

"Kite? It's Eien.. I can stay the night." 

"Great!" Kite smiled over on his side.

"Yeah, so what should I bring with me..?" Eien sounded a little un-sure. 

"Uh.. Clothes, Pajamas, Uh.. You know those things." 

"Um.. All right, be there soon." Eien hung up his phone, as Kite heard the dial tone, and after he did the same. 

Kite paced around his house, "Eh.. Wonder what we will do.." 

-----

A few minutes later, a small knock was heard on the door.

Kite grinned and ran to the door, and opened it, to reveal Eien.. but this time his skin looked a little more pale due to the clothes he was wearing, a dark navy shit which brought out his sapphire eyes even more.

Eien felt Kite's gaze and shifted a little, "Um.. May I come in?"

Kite shook his head, and looked away. "Well of course!" 

Eien went inside and looked around the house. "Nice.." 

Kite blinked, "Hn?"

"You have a nice house." Eien smiled.

"Um.. Thanks." Kite sighed and took a hold of Eien's arm to drag him up to his room. 

When they got there, he looked at Kite's room, his walls were made of black and his room was rather dark, with one single dresser, a bed, and a desk to hold his PC. 

"I know.. it's a little dull." Kite sighed again. 

Eien blinked then smiled more. "I think it's fine.." 

"Um Thanks, again." 

Eien entered the room fully and sat on Kite's bed, staring at the ground. 

Kite shut his door and took a seat next to Eien. "So.. What do you want to do?" 

"I don't know, Usually I go on The World, and practice my violin.. What do you usually do at sleep over?" 

Kite tilted his head and bit his bottom lip in a thinking matter. "Un.. I'm not really sure myself.." 

Eien nodded and looked out Kite's window. 

Kite sat in the awkward silence and put his hand on top of Eien's. 

Eien looked over to Kite's hand a blushed a little, his pale skin turning a small crimson color. 

Kite leaned over against Eien and looked at him intently. "Can I ask you something?" 

Eien shifted a little. "Yeah, Go ahead." 

Kite smiled and put his left hand against Eien's cheek, "Why are.. you.. so.. Pail?" 

Eien looked confused and then laughed softly. "Probably because I never go outside." 

"Oh.. I guess that's a reason.." Kite smiled more and moved his hand away from Eien's, and from the pail cheek. 

Eien sighed, "...." 

"Um.. We could, uh.. go outside.. or uh.. watch TV?" Kite shrugged, he really didn't know what to do, a feeling of nervousness rose in his heart. 

"..." Eien was still silent, Making Kite even more nervous then he already was. 

"Or.. or we cou.. could just sit here in the silence.." 

Eien turned his head to Kite fully now, this was different. "Kite.. Are you okay?" 

Kite shifted nervously as his eyes darted from side to side, "F..Fine.. I am just.. fi.." his body started tremble as tears burned his eyes. 

Eien sunk back a little, then advanced forward to put his arms around Kite's trembling body. Taking up enough courage to do so.. "..Sorry.." 

Kite buried his head into Eien's shirt as he let the tears spill, soaking the fabric of the blue shirt. "..No.. I should.. be sorry, I just got so afraid.." 

"Afraid?" Eien asked a little worried, "Of what?"

"Just.. that I.. I can't seem to do anything right.. f-for you.." Still crying in Eien's shirt. 

Eien ran his fingers through Kite's hair and then push him away a little to look at his face. "There's nothing to be afraid of.. I'm just not really.. responding.." He then wiped Kite's tear away with his sleeve.

Kite smiled and hugged Eien gracefully, "Heh.. Mood swings bite.." 

Eien returned the hug and sighed, "..Yeah.." 

So later on through the day then went out side to play catch, then to prank call some people by blocking their number, then rented some movies off the movie channel.. 

As so after Midnight they were ready to go to bed.. 

Kite picked up his pajamas and went into the bathroom to change, and left Eien in his room to do the same.. 

After Kite was done dressing he entered his room eyeing up Eien's small figure and his pajamas, regular shorts and a baggy T-shirt with a fuzzy teddy bear in the middle.. 

Kite was just wearing the same, but a regular white T-shirt. 

Eien blushed at the stare of his shirt, "...Mother gave it to me..." 

Kite just smirked and nodded his head, then pointed to his bed. "Eien you get the bed because you're the guest.. and I'll have the floor.." 

"Well.. if you say so.." Eien crawled into the bed as the scent of Kite filled his nose, and he blushed. 

Kite pulled out an extra pillow and some blankets to set them on the floor, he then turned off the lights and lied onto the ground. "Good Night, Eien."

"Good Night, Kite." 

----

Three hours later, Kite opened his eyes and looked up at the clock on his dresser. 3 A.M. 

[Oh.. Someone isn't sleeping.. XD ]

He listened to the silence of his room, and heard Eien's soft breathing, or more of a soft snore.

After awhile he moved over to his bed, next to Eien.. Admiring his features. He soon watched Eien's chest rise with each single breathing and the way his eyes twitched every so often, made him look more adorable then he already was.. 

Kite reached out his index finger to Eien's lips and traced the soft skin gently.. 

Eien still a sleep reached out his hands and gripped onto Kite's arm to force the finger inside his mouth to gently suck on it.. Like a baby would. 

Kite blushed at the sudden movement.. and used his other hand to stroke Eien's hair.. Soft.. everything about him.. was Soft.. 

Eien opened his eyes half way and looked back at Kite, trying to read his expressions.. 

-----

Alino: Whoa.. The day goes by fast.. Wish my days could go like that, then I wouldn't have to deal with the pressures of school.. and the creations of an evil writes block.. o_o 

Abi: -pokes you with a sharp stick-

Alino: Ouch.. What was that for..?

Abi: XD Your plots are just so fricked twisted and you have those evil cliff hangers.. 

Alino: Still doesn't give you a right to poke me with sharp objects.. 

-----


End file.
